


Nobody Else

by sheeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/pseuds/sheeon
Summary: Tony doesn’t know how he got himself into this mess.No, strike that. He knows exactly how he's arrived here, burning up in the inside with his eyes lingering on Peter Parker for far longer than he should be looking, given that the kid’s only a college student and, most importantly, several decades his junior.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).

> Pleurer, all of your prompts were amazing! I'd happily write all of them but decided to write this. I hope you enjoy!

Tony doesn’t know how he got himself into this mess.

No, strike that. He knows exactly how he's arrived here, burning up in the inside with his eyes lingering on Peter Parker for far longer than he should be looking, given that the kid’s only a college student and, most importantly, several decades his junior.

The two of them had agreed to go on a mission together to a remote base. It had been nothing that Iron Man and Spider-Man couldn’t handle, and besides, he liked the way Peter would hum the mission impossible theme after the bad guys got tied up.

Except, while in the middle of said beating up bad guys, the two of them had bumped into each other as Peter jumped down from his perch on the walls. Peter’s arm had swung wide, knocking over a stopped vial full of purple gas, the fumes floating up to where they were both standing. The moment had only lasted for a second as Peter refocused, his wrist snapping up to web the discount villain and the remaining crony to the floor as they made their escape attempt.

Peter had been the one that got the honor of webbing up the men, muffling their speech swearing revenge with a well placed web to their mouth and walking out of the room with them, smiling at how easy it had been. That had been the point Tony started feeling a little warm in his skin in a cold room.

That had been a good five minutes ago, with Peter returning to the room making his fever even worse. Tony doesn’t know why, but just the sight of Peter makes him swallow, thinking of how strong Peter is compared to him.

“Boss,” FRIDAY chimes in, pulling Tony back to reality, with an awareness that something had gotten into his system. His heart is beating as if he’s running a marathon just standing in place, his skin feeling hot all over in the matter of minutes. “I believe that you’ve been hit with a chemical composition that is driving you to need intercourse with another individual.”

Just his luck.

“Fuck me,” Tony mutters, his eyes flickering over to where Peter was standing— the one person that he shouldn’t be near if this was his problem now — looking over the abandoned workstation that had belonged to the baddie they had defeated. “Okay, can I skip out on getting an orgasm in the next hour or so?”

Most importantly, he’s seeking a way to avoid any of this tangling up with Peter. His stomach flips at the possibility that this situation could be going down a dangerous direction, one that he isn’t able to control. He can’t afford that, not if he wants to keep his friendship with Peter. If there’s another option, he will take it.

FRIDAY is silent for a moment, considering his options. “No, I’m afraid not. If your current condition continues, you’ll be due to suffer a heart attack.”

Okay, that didn’t necessarily mean that he can’t find someone _else_—

“Sir,” FRIDAY says, as if she’s caught onto his current line of thinking. “Your location is not ideal to find another party within the time limit.” FRIDAY pauses for a second and adds, “Also, it’s come to my attention that KAREN says that Peter’s suffering the same condition.”

Tony’s stomach drops.

“What?” This time his voice is loud enough to catch Peter’s attention. Peter turns, his mask off his face, cheeks a bright pink. Looking at Peter again, Tony can see the tension in Peter’s shoulders, as if he had been arguing with KAREN for the past minute instead of looking around.

“I—” Peter starts. “I didn’t want KAREN to tell FRIDAY that.”

Tony’s body heat has climbed to unbearable levels, so he steps out of his Iron Man suit to gain only a moment’s relief of cool air against his skin. He wants Peter to see his face. “Peter,” he says. “It’s okay.”

Knowing that Peter’s going through it restructures his view of the whole mess. Tony can’t get a grip on the situation, but he knows that he doesn’t want Peter to suffer. It’s not ideal, not in the slightest, but he’s willing to do what it takes if the two of them are stuck with no good options, pushed together like a pair of magnets.

There’s a new look on Peter’s face, a familiar one that Tony knows is the look Peter gets when he’s determined to do something. “I don’t think it’s life threatening for me, but I’m not going to let you die, Tony.”

It isn’t just KAREN telling things to FRIDAY then, both of them had been talking to each other. Tony can’t decide if he’s annoyed at FRIDAY making decisions for him or not even with the situation he’s in. The fact that it’s Peter knowing makes the stakes feel so much more immediate.

“Are you sure about that?” Tony asks, like a fool, as if this isn’t going to be what kills him if he doesn’t do something about it. Still, he swallows, trying to keep himself together. He doesn’t want Peter to feel pressured even given the situation and it’s taking everything in him not to walk over where Peter’s standing to kiss him—

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal. We’ll just be helping each other out.” Oddly enough, Tony thinks he catches the flash of a guilty look on Peter’s face before he blinks and the look is gone, as if he had imagined it.

“Yeah, alright,” Tony says, his mouth dry at the thought of what might happen. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.” The words feel hollow in his mouth, a betrayal of the desire inside himself. Whatever this is feels like an oncoming shift in their relationship and Tony doesn’t know how to process. So he doesn’t, letting himself feel the need in his veins, an easy escape from any deeper emotions threatening to surface.

Peter’s walking towards him now, and some part of Tony is telling him to push Peter away while he still can, to try and salvage the mess before it careens towards a wreck that neither of them can fix. Peter’s biting his lip, as if he can’t wait to be near him. The thought pops into his head that Peter at twenty years old has less experience with pushing off his desires, especially when those desires are an all consuming impulse to have sex. That shouldn’t be appealing to him, but it somehow is, despite the flash of guilt that crosses his mind that this had to be just the chemical making Peter like this.

He spots Peter’s eyes catching when he glances downwards.

Oh, right. Peter can see the obvious erection he has.

Tony’s breath hitches when Peter’s much too close to his space, close enough to see how flushed Peter’s face is, close enough to see curve of Peter’s lips, close enough for him to step forward and press his body against his—

“I’m sorry, sir,” Peter says, his eyes full with a desperate need.

A need that Tony mirrors beat for beat.

_Don’t be,_ Tony thinks. _I need it too._

And their lips smash together, Peter’s hands grabbing his shirt, pulling him forward into Peter’s space, erasing his remaining thoughts of clinging to any sort of control.

Tony presses back, and Peter gives no resistance when he licks into his mouth, his hands wrapping around Peter and pulling him against his chest, leaving no space for air between them. His erection throbs trapped against Peter’s body, and he hears a moan escape from Peter’s mouth as Tony pulls back, feeling wired up from just kissing in a way he hasn’t felt since his early twenties.

Peter’s panting, lips red with his pupils blown. All evidence that he’s no less affected by their kiss. “Do you want me to take my suit off?” Peter says, breathless, closer to pleading for permission than asking a simple question.

“Yes,” Tony answers, dangerously close to sounding like he’s begging, but he can’t even bring himself to care, not when Peter is so close, his hand pressed against Peter’s cheek.

Peter takes off his own suit in a smooth motion and Tony’s eyes can’t move from the sight of Peter’s exposed bare skin, how his body is a marriage of strength and agility, his defined abs the only visual sign of how much stronger Peter is to him. That fact isn’t supposed to be making him even more winded up, but the chemical is making him way too sexually excited.

Yeah, it has to be the chemical.

There’s a table right near them that has nothing on it, which Peter lifts himself onto, his fingers entering his mouth, getting them wet. The way Peter looks, his bare skin flushed with pink, makes Tony’s heart stutter for a second. He can barely keep himself still when Peter reaches towards his opening, his legs spreading for better access. Peter winces when he presses a finger inside, and then another, going too quick for it to be comfortable.

Tony finds himself unbuckling his pants, letting his erection spring free as he approaches Peter. His hands are shaking from the effort of trying to hold himself back, to not let himself just take, but he does anyway, with a hand gripping his cock as he presses against Peter’s hole, not quite pushing in. He doesn’t want to hurt Peter.

“Tony,” Peter demands, as if he’s the one that’s at risk of dying.“Please.”

Tony can’t deny him, the request ripping away the last bit of control, letting him sink inside of Peter, hips snapping forward in a rough motion. It’s not the least bit gentle, but Tony’s mind is instantly soothed from the spike of pleasure from being buried to the hilt inside of Peter. Peter makes an aborted sound cut off by bitting his lips, giving away to panting when Tony keeps rutting into him.

If he thought Peter looked amazing before, the vision of Peter with a bright pink blush on his cheeks, his lips red from biting down on them, head thrown back, moving in sync with his thrusting is something that Tony wants to keep forever.

It’s too rough, hurried and messy to the point of being uncomfortable.

Being inside of Peter is everything that he’s imagined and more, overwhelming in all the sensations flowing through him.

Peter starts responding, shifting his hips so he can meet Tony’s thrusting, Tony lets out a groan, his hand moving to grip his hips with bruising strength. He picks up on every little hitch of breath Peter makes when he pulls himself back, almost to the point of pulling out before pushing forward, buried inside of Peter again. He knows he won’t last much longer with how heavenly Peter feels around him.

Tony needs him, in any way he can have him.

“Peter,” Tony moans, too far gone to think straight. “I want you so much.”

That small bit of praise is enough to push Peter into coming, ass clenching around his cock. Tony lets go moments afterwards, the sensation sending him over the edge, his orgasm hitting him like a train from how intense it is. For a moment, Tony floats in a cloud of bliss, all of the tension in his body gone.

“Did you really mean that?” Peter asks, shaking Tony out of his daze.

Tony wants to say no. That it’s only a product of their sex together under the influence but it’s a lie. With the chemical having been worked out of his system, he knows that the feeling of pure fondness for Peter isn’t coming from anyone but him. And looking into Peter’s eyes lays him bare, as if Peter’s pleading him to tell the truth.

“Yeah,” Tony says, his voice soft, steeling himself for rejection. “I did.”

To Tony’s surprise, he’s faced with Peter’s face blooming into a bright smile.

“I want you too,” Peter says. “Maybe we could do this again?”

_Oh. _

He had been an idiot.

Tony knows that being forced to have sex to saye his life is a pretty terrible start to a relationship. But, somehow, maybe the two of them can have something good together. He likes the thought.

“Sure we can,” Tony says, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “After we get home. We can try again.”

Tony has a good feeling about everything working out.


End file.
